vsdebatingfandomcom-20200214-history
Jak
Summary Jak is the primary protagonist of the video game series named of the game series Jak and Daxter, sharing the role with his permanent ally, Daxter. Originally, Jak was entirely a silent protagonist, having no lines whatsoever; this would change when he went to the "future" and was pumped full of Dark Eco. Daxter would eventually save him from this fate after two years of imprisonment. He would gain the powers of "Light Eco" and ascend into an even more powerful entity in Jak III. Powers and Stats Tier: '''Ranging from 9-A''' ' to 8-C, Higher '''with Red Eco', High 8-C with vehicles | At least 8-A, possibly Low 7-C | likely 7-C, possibly Low 7-B''' Name: '''Jak, Mar (Original Name) '''Origin: '''Jak & Daxter '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''15 in Precursor Legacy, 17 in Jak II, 18 in Jak III and 19 in Jak X:Combat Racing '''Classification: '''Human '''Powers and Abilities: Aura, Energy Manipulation (Notably his ecos, described below), Dark Manipulation (Once again referring to his eco), Light Manipulation (Used to transcend to his Light Jak form), Timestop, Regeneration (Probably Mid-Low, quickly heals from gunshot wounds and the like), Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Invulnerability and Rage Power as Dark Jak, Electricity Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Forcefield, Fire Manipulation with certain ecos, Shapeshifting (Primarily into his beast-like dark form and his angelic light form), Flight with Light Jak, Athleticism Attack Potency: Ranging from Room level (In original form was capable of taking down room-sized foes with moderate difficulty) to Building level (In further installments, destroyed a robot of this size in a mere few hits), Higher with Red Eco (doubles his strength), Large Building level with vehicles (Took down numerous rampaging creatures in the desert with the weaker ones that were about this size) | At least Multi-City Block level, possibly Small Town level (Wiped out a beast of this size, defeated a mechanical construct that fell from orbit and remained fully functional) | Likely Town level, possibly Small City level (Far superior to Dark Jak) Speed: Hypersonic+, High Hypersonic with blue eco (has been able to dodge bullets and lasers from opponents, and has been able to have fast enough reflexes to dodge lasers from Sig) | likely High Hypersonic+ in his transformations (Massive boost in his transformations) | Possibly Massively Hypersonic Lifting Strength: Unknown '(Has been able to push down giant robots and pillars) 'Striking Strength: Class MJ+ to Class GJ | Class GJ+, possibly Class TJ | Class TJ+ Durability: Room Level '''(Tanked attacks of the Precursor robot and defeated it after that) | possibly '''Town Level (Far superior to base Jak and nearly unharmable by even the largest foes in the game) | likely City Level '(Far more durable than Dark Jak) 'Stamina: High (Capable at fighting for long periods of time) Range: 'Melee range, several dozen meters with firearms and eco weaponry, up to a few hundred meters with vehicles '''Standard Equipment: '''Various ecos, scatter guns and other firearms including the Peave Maker mod which grants huge power boosts 'Intelligence: 'Very high as he was able to defeat many large opponents by weak spots and others, which makes him a very good strategist. '''Weaknesses: '''Eco can run out pretty fast, before he was not able to control Dark Eco but in the later games this was not an issue. Heavily reliant on firearms and eco. '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: ' Note: The Notable Attacks and Techniques are from VsBattles so all credit goes to them. '''Base: * Life Siphon: Jak can steal the health of his enemies and heal himself by hitting them with a melee attack. * Spin Diffuse/Reflect: By spinning, Jak can either defuse and/or reflect enemy projectiles. * Eco Teleport: Allows Jak to teleport short distances that are too far to jump. He can also use this to go through windows or even bypass forcefields. * Eco Reflexes: With this, Jak can completely stop time with a clap of his hands. * Eco Regen: Jak can regenerate eco over time. * SEE MORE: Eco Powers and Eco Skills. Dark Jak: * Dark Blast: Jak spins in the air and shoots rays of dark eco at his foes. It can also destroy machines and vehicles. * Dark Bomb: Jak slams into the ground to create a powerful shockwave that wipes out any nearby enemies. * Dark Strike: A large and powerful projectile made of Dark Eco. * Dark Giant: Jak grows 3 times his size, making him faster and stronger. * Invincibility: Jak becomes immune to taking damage as long as he remains in this form. * Dark Invisibility: Dark Jak can temporarily become invisible Light Jak: * Flash Freeze: Light Jak can slow down time significantly for a short period of time. * Light Flight: Light Jak is capable of growing bright wings and flying. * Light Regeneration: Light Jak can completely recover all his health. * Light Shield: A shield that not only protects Jak from taking damage but also harms those who try and damage him. Key: Base '| '''Dark Jak '| '''Light Jak Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Aura Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Light Users Category:Gun Users Category:Weapon Users Category:Energy Users Category:Flight Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Time Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Game Characters Category:Humans Category:Brawlers Category:Teleportation Users Category:Teenagers Category:Berserkers Category:Time Stop Users Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Athletes